Umbacano (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Umbacano is an Altmer who lives in his manor in the Talos Plaza District. He collects Ayleid artifacts. He starts the quest "The Collector." Routine He spends most of his time on the second floor of his manor reading about Ayleid artifacts and the like. It is hard to see him without breaking a few laws unless in the possession of something that would be of interest to him. Collector Show Jollring, his manservant, an Ayleid Statue to catch Umbacano's attention. Otherwise, speak to his guards Usheeja and Matthias Draconis. Developing a positive relationship with Umbacano yields very profitable results. Umbacano's guards and staff *Jollring *Matthias Draconis *Usheeja *Umog gra-Marad (night guard) Interactions The Collector After finding one Ayleid statue, seek out Lord Umbacano and he will ask the Hero to find the other nine to complete his collection. After being provided with a second statue, Umbacano gives the Nothing You Can Possess Umbacano has asked the Hero to retrieve a carved panel from an Ayleid site known only as the High Fane in his sources. He has given them a sketch which will help to identify this ruin, as well as one of the carving which he wants. He also gave them a carved stone key which will allow them to enter the central chamber of the High Fane when it is found. Secrets of the Ayleids Lord Umbacano asks the Hero to retrieve the Crown of the Ayleids (the Crown of Nenalata from Herminia Cinna). Cinna lives in the Elven Gardens District, but one can find her in Green Emperor Way too. Dialogue ;The Collector "Yes? You have something of interest to me?" :Umbacano the Ayleid statue. "Ah! One of the Ten Ancestors! Hold it up to the light ... yes! Exquisite! You did the right thing by bringing this to me. I am interested in obtaining the complete set of these statues. If you bring them to me when you find them, I will pay you double for each one. I would be happy to take this statue off your hands right now. I assume that's why you came to see me?" ::statue for 500 gold. "Wonderful! Remember, I will be happy to give you the same price for any others that you find. And I'll double your payment if you manage to recover the complete set of ten. I look forward to a long and mutually profitable relationship." :::Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::::No, not yet. "Well then, you have work to do. I will continue to search the archives for any clues to the statues' locations." ::The statue is not for sale right now. "As you wish. That is a better price than you will get from anyone else. I expect you will reconsider eventually." :::Ayleid Statues "I am looking for the complete set of ten for my collection. They were once part of the Temple of the Ancestors in the ancient Ayleid capital. Through my research, I have learned that they were removed from the temple before its sack by Men. I believe they were hidden in various Ayleid settlements across Cyrodiil, although I do not know the exact location of any of them. Are you ready to part with your statue now?" ::::Temple of the Ancestors "You know it as the White Gold Tower -- the center of the ancient Ayleid capital of Nibenay. It was brutally sacked thousands of years ago by humans led by Alessia. The Imperial City is built over the ruins of that ancient city." :No, I'm sorry to bother you. "Then why do you waste my time? Jollring! Show him the door, if you please!" If approached again after finding another statue: "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::statue for 500 gold. "Ah, a second Ancestor. Excellent. I had wondered whether the first was just luck, but I see now that you have some skill at this work. By good fortune, my research has uncovered some new information that may help you in your search for the remaining statues." :::What have you learned? "I have found the names of a number of Ayleid cities where the statues may have been taken for safekeeping during the siege of White Gold Tower. The only modern sites that still bear their ancient names are Moranda, Mackamentain, Wenyandawik, Ninendava, and Fanacas. There is no gaurantee that my sources are correct, of course, but these should at least provide a starting point for your search." If approached again after finding another statue: "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::No, not yet. "Well then, you have work to do. You'd best be on your way." ::statue for 500 gold. "Beautiful. Exquisite. You have proven yourself to be quite resourceful. I have another task which should interest someone of your particular talents." For each of the four statues: "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::No, not yet. "Well then, you have work to do. You'd best be on your way." ::statue for 500 gold. "Well done! Here is your payment as promised. For the seventh statue: ''"Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::No, not yet. "Well then, you have work to do. You'd best be on your way." ::statue for 500 gold. "I am impressed. Only three more to complete the set. Keep up the good work, my friend." For the eighth statue: "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::No, not yet. "Well then, you have work to do. You'd best be on your way." ::statue for 500 gold. "I had never thought to see eight of the Ancestors together again in my lifetime. Well done!" For the ninth statue: "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::No, not yet. "Well then, you have work to do. You'd best be on your way." ::statue for 500 gold. "You are doing very well in your treasure hunt, my friend. Only one more statue remains to be discovered! You are very close to earning the reward for completing the set of ten. I urge you to redouble your efforts!" For the tenth statue: "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Ayleid Statues "Yes? Have you found another statue for me?" ::No, not yet. "Well then, you have work to do. You'd best be on your way." ::statue for 500 gold. "You have excuuded my fondest hopes, my friend. The Ten Ancestors are reunited at least! This is truly an historic day! As I promised when we first met, here is your reward for completing the set. Take it with my sincere thanks. It is well-deserved." :::Ayleid Statues "You were more resourceful than I had hoped. I esteem you greatly for your success in bringing the Ten Ancestors together again after all these years." ;Nothing You Can Possess "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Another task "You have proven yourself more than a simple grave robber. I believe you can handle a more complicated assignment. Are you interested?" ::Yes. Tell me more. "Excellent. Here, take a look at this sketch. The ancient texts refer to this site only as "The High Fane". Do you know it?" :::No, that doesn't look familiar. "I'm not surprised. I have not been able to find any modern reference to it. Still, the architectural detail is distinctive enough, it may still be recognizable." ::::What am I supposed to be looking for? "The High Fane dates from the Late Ayleid Period, following the fall of White Gold Tower, a very troubled time for that ancient people. A time I find most fascinating. The drawing on the bottom of the page I gave you depicts a carved panel from the central chamber of the High Fane. I believe this carving will shed new light on Ayleid history, if I am able to examine it closely. I would like you to retrieve it for me. You will need as well. It is the key to the inner chamber of the High Fane. I part with it reluctantly, so guard it well. It is what began my search for the High Fane, many years ago." :::::The High Fane "Your first task is to locate the ruins of the High Fane. I believe it must be known by a different name. ::'I'm not interested.' ''"Very well. Perhaps I misjudged you after all." After meeting Claude Maric: "Ah, yes. My treasure-hunting friend. What can I do for you?" :Claude Maric "I believe a little friendly competition always sharpens the wits. Even more reason for you to get back to hunting for my carving." After going to Malada and retrieving the Panel: "Well met." :The High Fane "Yes, you learned that is the ruin now known as Malada. Were you able to recover the carving yet?" ::him the carving. "Wonderful! You are indeed a treasure hunter of exceptional talents! Here is your reward as promised! Normally I would give you a chance to celebrate your success, but I do have another task for you, if you are interested. A rather urgent one." :::The High Fane "The carving you recovered from Malada will be invaluable in my research on the Late Ayleid Period." :::"Claude Maric "I hope you don't blame me for the unpleasantness with Maric. I have no control over the man. In any case, it all turned out well, didn't it?" ::No, I haven't found it yet. "Then I don't understand why you are still here in the Imperial City. You should return to Malada and retrieve the carving!" If Claude Maric obtained the Panel: "Well met." :Claude Maric "My methods were vindicated. Apparently Maric was more capable than you. I'm sure you will try harder the next time." :The High Fane "Yes, you learned that is the ruin now known as Malada. Were you able to recover the carving yet?" ::Claude Maric stole the carving from me. "I'm sorry to hear that. Especially since Maric has not deliver the carving either. Let me be clear: whoever delivers the carving will receive the reward. All I care about is the carving." If Maric has returned the Panel: "Well met." :The High Fane "My interest was in recovering the carving from Malada, and Maric has already delivered it to me. Our arrangement was clear. I would pay you for delivering me the carving. Since Maric delivered the carving, he earned the reward. I thank you for your efforts, but I am sure you understand that I cannot pay you for a task that you did not complete. However, I do have another task, a rather urgent one in fact, if you would like to redeem yourself." ::The High Fane "I'm sorry you were not able to fulfill your part of our agreement, but I consider the matter closed. Please do not speak of it again." ;Secrets of the Ayleids "Well met." :Another task "This is not quite usual line of work, but I hope you can help me just the same. A rival collector has an item which I very much want to add to my collection. But she stubbornly refuses to consider any of my offers. She and I have had our diffferences over the years, I admit. Now she is taking this opportunity to get her revenge. I believe that you may be able to persuade her to part with the item, where I cannot due to her prejudice against me. Are you interested?" ::Sure, I'll take the job. "Very good. I hope you will succeed where I have so far failed." ::I'm not interested. "Are you sure? I will pay very well. And the matter is urgent. If you decline, I will find someone else." :::All right, you talked me into it. "I hoped you would agree. I think you will be perfect for the task at hand." :::Sorry, I'm really not interested in the job. "Very well. I seem to have misjudged you." the job is accepted ::::Tell me about this collector. "Her name is Herminia Cinna. She lives here in the Imperial City, in the Elven Gardens district. She fancies herself a student of the Ayleids, although she sadly lacks any aesthetic instinct whatsoever. Be that as it may. She has come into possession of an ancient relic known as the Crown of the Ayleids. Your job is to acquire it for me. Here is more than enough gold to buy it at any reasonable price. You may keep whatever you do not use as your fee." :::::Crown of the Ayleids "Reputedly the crown worn by the last king of the Ayleids. It deserves to be part of my collection." ::::::Last Ayleid King "Very little is known of him, not even his name. He ruled the last Ayleid city in Cyrodiil during the First Era, three centuries after the Fall of White Gold Tower." After obtaining the Ayleid Crown of Nenalata and the Ayleid Crown of Lindai: "A pleasure to speak with you." :Crown of the Ayleids "Have you brought me the Crown of the Ayleids?" ::him the Crown of Nenalata "Ah! Magnificent! This is my greatest prize yet!" ::him the Crown of Lindai "Interesting... these markings are unexpected... the royal glyph is not as described by Sorcalin... But no matter! This is clearly authentic Ayleid workmanship. Later ages have never seen the like." ::"To think that I hold the very crown that once graced the brow of the last Ayleid king... Even to gaze upon it would have been death to anyone of the lesser races in the old days... I thank you again for your efforts. I have one final task for you, if you are still willing to face danger on my behalf." :::What do you need me to do? "In order to bring my research on the last king of the Ayleids to its final stage, I need to go to the Throne Room of Nenalata. While I am not without means of defending myself, I believe you would be an invaluable companion on such an expedition. Your reward will be whatever plunder you wish to carry off from Nenalata. Since the Throne Room has been sealed since the time of the Ayleids, it should provide rich pickings." ::::I'll see you at Nenalata. "Very well. Three days, then. Don't be late." ::::I'm not interested right now. "You disappoint me. I was counting on your help." :::::Another task "Have you reconsidered? Will you help me reach the Throne Room of Nenalata?" ::I don't have the Crown yet. "Then why do you interrupt me? You will not find the Crown here. Begone." "Remember, I will be expecting you at Nenalata in three days time." At Nenalata: "Even in its ruined state, it is magnificent, isn't it? In the days of its power, Nenalata must have been glorious indeed." "Here you are at least. I know exactly where the Throne Room lies. Your job is simply to get me there safely." :Follow me. "Lead the way." :Wait here. "Very well. Scout ahead and return when it is safe." If approached again: "Yes? Is there a problem?" At the Throne Room: "This is it! Just as Sorcalin described it! Follow me!" "You are about to witness the glorious rebirth of Ayleid civilization. Stand aside!" "Av Auri-El ye Tamri-El dellevoy an Arpen Aran tarnabye!" "Here it is... the throne of the last king of the Ayleids. And so it falls to me to begin the restoration of our ancient glory..." "Av Sunna Tam Riel arctavoy an Arpen Aran malaburo!" " " Appearances * * ru:Умбакано Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers